Tridax
Tridax was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Tridax was created 100,000 years ago on an island in the Southern Island Chain. His body was molded by Mata Nui, using the Makuta Pool, into the living bodies of the Makuta species. His mission, like the rest of his species, was to create bio-mechanical Rahi and plant life to populate the Matoran Universe. During sometime between Tridax's creation and 30,000 years ago, Tridax and the Makuta species expelled the remnants of Light within themselves, making themselves beings of only Shadow. During this time, the species also evolved from a physical body to energy, and their armor was modified by the Nynrah Ghosts. Creating the Shadow Leeches Sometime between 1,001 and 1 year ago, Tridax and two fellow Makuta, Chirox and Mutran, began experimenting on Kraata. They ultimately engineered the Shadow Leeches, a creature that could sap the light from its victim and transform he or she into a being of shadow. These Shadow Leeches were held in Tridax Pods, which were named after him. Soon after the creation of the leeches, Tridax formulated an idea. He took into possession a Kanohi Olmak, which he realized could transport himself to not only within the Matoran Universe, but alternate realities of the universe. Therefore, he captured and brought back the Toa Takanuva of each reality, capturing them in stasis tubes in a sub-basement of Destral's fortress. He then unleashed a Shadow Leech to devour the light of each Takanuva to create an army of Toa of Shadow. He believed that this would also make him the most powerful member of the Makuta after Teridax completed The Plan. However, this was a rather lengthy process. Soon after putting this plan to action, eight Makuta left to invade Karda Nui. During their absence, Tridax was put in command of Destral with orders that if attacked, teleport to Metru Nui and seize the city. Order/Brotherhood War While the eight Makuta fought against the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui, Tridax interrogated Vezon, who had arrived during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood War. Tridax easily became irritated at the insane half-Skakdi, commanding him to speak truthfully. The ploy did not work on Vezon, who told the Makuta the Order was about to invade Destral and force them to teleport, as there was a spy inside the fortress who had sabotaged their technology. The Makuta did not know that Vezon's mission was to sabotage the teleportation technology himself. However, Tridax did not believe him, and chained him in a chamber for further interrogation. Using a sharp blade, Tridax was about to execute Vezon when Destral was attacked by the Order and the fortress began to shake. In this event, he ignored Vezon to carry out the orders to teleport, although the battle had tore a hole in the wall and caused Vezon to become free of his chains. Yet instead of carrying out his orders, Tridax went underground to the basement where he held his Shadow Toa army of Toa Takanuva. There, he turned on Vezon and pinned him to the wall with a Shadow blast, revealing his plans to him- unleash the transformed Toa of Shadows on the attacking Order members, and finish the transformations of the rest. But Tridax did not have time to finish his monologuing when he noticed his armored gauntlets had begun disintegrating by two Order members, Mazeka and Tobduk. Characteristics Personality Like the other Makuta, Tridax was sadistic, vicious, and narcissistic. Powers & Tools Tridax possessed the standard Makuta powers. These included the ability to create Kraata, and Rahkshi, as well as the 42 Kraata powers, the element of Shadow, the ability to create a Shadow Hand, and shape-shifting. In the form he used when interrogating Vezon, he wore purple and crimson armor, a spear laced with Acid, and armored gauntlets. He also used a "wickedly sharp blade" when he was about to execute Vezon, but was unable to. Since he teleported to other realities for the Toa Takanuva of that universe, he must also have worn at some times a Kanohi, the Great Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates, allowing him to teleport to anywhere in the Matoran Universe or alternate realities of that universe. Appearances *Destiny War Category:2008